Y si te ahogas? No podría vivir sin ti
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: -Que pasa si te ahogas? -en una ducha? -Sonic ESO ES PELIGROSO EN UNA DUCHA SI ALGO MALO TE PASARA "Melodramatizo para burlarse de su amor" -SONIC CON LO QUE YO TE AMO, NO PODRIA VIVIR SIN TI -Quiza si vas a clases de natacion infantil -AMY -De acuerdo... de mamá y bebé "Hace un puchero gracioso" -Bueno quiza sea demasiado bebe mama y papa -AMY -VALE VALE, YA PARO "Risa histerica".


**Hola a todos, bueno este es un One-Shot que me apetecia hacer.**

**Se me ocurrio en historia... hay que bien atiendo...**

**JAJAJA**

**Bueno, explicaciones**

**Amy empezo a madurar a los 15 años y dejo su espacio a Sonic, Sonic por su parte al ver su madurez se preocupo y cuando supo sus planes de dejarle espacio el se solto más con ella, asi que a los 16 años de Amy, Sonic callo en sus encantos y la beso, a partir de eso algunas veces quedaban para hablar o simplemente besarse. Con 17 años Sonic finalmente se decidio a decirle a Amy si queria salir con ella, pero manteniendolo en secreto, con solo Tails al tanto, porque pasaba noches enteras y a lo mejor dos días con Amy... ya se sabe por que si eres mayor de 12 añitos o a lo mejor con 11... jejeje. **

**Esta historia empieza a los 18 años de Amy y a los 21 de Sonic.**

**Y si te ahogas? No podría vivir Sin ti**

****Amy abrio sus ojos lentamente, tenia que hacer el desayuno para dos, observo a Sonic quien parecia seguir durmiendo.

"Se ve tan infantil... me dan ganas de comermelo a besos" pensó la joven eriza.

Giro su cara para levantarse, pero... unos brazos la abrazaban con mucha fuerza, se ruborizo un poco, sintio como algo calido la llevaba hasta al erizo, entonces confusa miro al erizo.

Vio un ojo abierto en el erizo azul y otro cerrado. Amy sonrio con ternura.

-Buenos días, señor dormilón- Amy rió pensando en que ella tambien habia dormido lo suyo.

-Hola, Ames ¿has dormido bien?-

-Um... sí ¿y tu?-

-Seep... caliente pero bien-

-Sonic...- dijo ruborizada.

Sonic rio un poco más alto al ver la reaccion de su chica. -Quedate un poco más conmigo- Salto encima de Amy agarrandola juguetonamente.

-Sonic, estoy segura que tienes hambre... dejame ir a preparte algo, exquisito- Amy sonrio calidamente.

-Prefiero comerte a ti-

Sonic empezo a mordisquear el cuello de Amy haciendo que esta se echase hacia atras y se acostase, se coloco encima de ella, besando sus labios, manteniendo a Amy en una prision de amor, que ojala nunca se esfumase, susurro un te amo y siguio besandola. Amy no se opuso simplemente se dejo llevar, mientras Sonic aumentaba su intensidad su deseo, su amor, algo que queria que durase por siempre. Amy sonrio debilmente agotada por la accion.

-¿Que te llega para desayunar?-

-Sigo con hambre-

Sonic hizo una mueca de desaprobacion y Amy rio histericamente.

-Ha estado muy bien cariño, pero... hay chilli dogs-

Sonic se levanto inmediatamente.

-Guuaaooo chilli dogs, haberlo dicho antes.

-Um...- Amy se cruzo de brazos al ver su preferencia a los chilli dogs antes que a ella SU NOVIA.

Hizo una pose de molestia y miro un poco enfurruñada a Sonic.

-Pero sabes que yo te amo más que nada mi Rosa-

Un guiño, un sonrojo y un beso apasionado por esas palabras tan dulces.

-Te amo tonto-

Amy se levanto y se puso una bata por encima simplemente para no enseñar nada a cualquiera que pasase enfrente de casa.

Amy tardo un poco en hacer un buen desayuno sonrei complacido.

-Hay Ames... Te quiero tanto.

-Si si, anda come ya...- (¬¬)

Amy y Sonic comenzaron a comer, Amy se sorprendia siempre de la velocidad de devorar chili dogs de Sonic, simplemente miro nuevamente a su chili dog y se lo comio lentamente.

Sonic se sento en el sofa despues de llevar su plato a aquel fregadero totalmente sucio de aquella cena de ayer.

-Ames... ¿te ayudo a limpiar?-

-Nahh! Ya lo hago yo despues mientras que tu te relajas, y no. No es ironia ni sarcasmo ni lo haga ni lo digo para hacerte sentir menos que un caballero-

Sonic sonrio a su chica que aun no habia comido los dos chili dogs que le quedaban, comio uno y miro a Sonic que parecia querer comerse el otro.

-Cometelo yo no puedo más-

-Debes comertelo, te noto más delgada.

-Pero...

-Pero nada señorita, no quiero que enfermes, come anda-

Amy hizo un puchero algo infantil y se comio el otro chili dog.

-¿Que vas a hacer ahora?- pregunto Sonic esperando que dijese "darte mimos".

-Ducharme

Sonic sonrio a eso y sabia que la idea no era desagradable.

-¿Nos duchamos juntitos?- dijo picaramente.

Amy le miro con recelo y al mismo tiempo con burla.

-Hay cariño, pero es que a ti te da miedo el agua!- solto de golpe a Sonic le choco.

-Pero es una ducha, le tengo miedo al agua del mar-

-Oh Sonic- melodramatizo. -QUE HARIA YO SI TE AHOGAS EN LA DUCHA?

-Amy...- dijo ya con la mano en la cabeza

-OOOH mi vida seria una desdicha... mi Sonikku ahogado en la ducha!

Sonic simplemente callo observando como su novia, se burlaba en plan cariñoso con el.

-Sonikku, si te ahogases en la ducha, yo no podria pisar una nunca más-

Sonic estubo a punto de decir algo pero Amy se adelanto.

-Quiza una bañera, pero mi desdicha de ser "viuda"- hizo el gesto de las comillas dandole sentido gracioso -Ay mi Sonikku, no podemos correr riesgos-

Sonic simplemente rodo sus ojos del melodrama que Amy habia armado de su intencion de divertirse en la ducha.

-AAHH, ¿QUE HARIA YO SIN TI?- medio grito.

Amy se llevo su mano a su frente y cerro sus ojos, medio abrio uno para ver a Sonic.

-No podría vivir sin ti-

-Amy, no te pongas así el agua de la ducha no me hara nada-

-Y SI HAY UN TSNAMI?-

-Amy...

-No puedo permitirlo Sonikku, asi que ya sabes si quieres ducharte conmigo, nadaras en el mar.

-necesitaria clases-

-Quiza un cursillo infantil para aprender a nadar?...-

-AMY NO DIGAS TONTERIAS-

-Es demasiado nivel... entonces de mamá y bebé?

-AMY

-De acuerdo... te pondremos mamá, papá y bebé-

Sonic simplemente la miro con furia, hasta que Amy empezo a reirse histericamente.

-JAJAJAJAJJAJA si jajajjaajjajaajajjaja te jjajajajaajjaja vie jajjajajajajasjaajajajajjaja ras jajajjajaja la jajaajjajajjajaja cara PUAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAAJ-

-Me vengare Amy Rose...-

-JAJAJJAJAAJAJJAJAJAJAJJA te quierooo-

Amy siguio riendose, subio las escaleras dejando a Sonic planeando su venganza.

Entonces se le ocurrio, Sonic subio a la habitacion de Amy y metio su ropa, la que iba a usar en el armario, metio la ropa para lavar en la lavadora, escondio la planchada en los armarios y oculto su bata tambien en los armarios, cogio una llave y cerro.

Ahora tendria que estar en bata, haberse pensado el meterse con Sonic The Hedgehog

Poco despues Amy salio del baño envuelta en una toalla, intento abrir los armarios, cerrados, miro la cama sin ropa encima.

-SONIIIIIIIC!- chillo molesta.

-Si mi vida?

-NO TE HAGAS EL GALAN. MI ROPA!

-No lo se cariño, tu siempre la pones bien-

Amy estaba por asestarle un golpe certero y dejarle con la cabeza en el suelo del primer piso, pero penso "dos pueden jugar al mismo juego, Sonic me daras esa llave como que yo me llamo Amy Rose".

-Sonic... yo que tenia pensado hacer algo especial por ti...

-¿Uh?- Sonic la miro intrigado.

-Queria quitarme la toaya... y bueno tu ya sabes el resto-

Le guiñó un ojo provocando un sonrojo en Sonic.

-Que aceptas el cambio?

Se froto la barbilla, Amy penso que le llevaria tiempo pensar lo de su venganza a cambio de ella, pero a los pocos minutos Sonic la estaba comiendo a besos.

Y es que no es que sea una pareja extraña, se aman con locura, ¿eso es lo que importa no? Su amor durara por siempre. Porque Amy&Sonic simplemente desean amarse, Amy no puede vivir sin Sonic, Sonic no puede estar 5 minutos sin pensar en Amy y es que ella le ama y el la adora con todo su corazon le chifla Amy.

Porque yo no podría vivir sin ti... estas palabras de Amy son pronunciadas en susurros, porque lo más importante no hace falta chillarlo o gritarlo. Basta con que te salga del corazon.

Te amo con todo mi corazon. Sonic las pronuncia sinceramente, porque para el Amy es el lugar seguro, aquel lugar que es calido un hogar construido entre sus brazos, perfecto para despues de una batalla. Por que el la ama.

El amor que sienten siempre estara ahi... y durara para siempre...

**fin?**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO, **

**Un super beso**

**de **

**Noah The Hedgehog. **

**dejadme **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**;)**


End file.
